Shield Drabbles
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about the Shield. Chapter 1: Ambrollins High School AU Chapter 2: Ambrollins Chaper 3: Shield
1. Ambrollins High School AU-The Fight

**So I've got half a dozen random little Shield Drabbles that don't fit anywhere else. I've decided to compile them here, and if anyone has a request (within reason of course, and I always reserve the right to turn it down) I might even decide to give it a go here. These are slash, any combination within the Shield. Canon, AU, doesn't really matter at the moment. Enjoy!**

**Ambrollins-High School AU**

**Warning: Cross-dressing**

Seth popped his gum as he walked through the front doors of the school. Another week to get through, another week closer to the date that he could finally kiss this hillbilly town goodbye. The quarterback of the football team whistled as he walked past, and Seth just flipped him off. He knew damn well what the school thought of him, in his short skirts and tight jeans. He didn't give a damn, because he was comfortable in his own skin, and he knew who he was. Plus, the hicks like John Cena and Randy Orton could go fuck themselves for all he cared.

He opened his locker, and immediately cursed as the books he'd stacked precariously in there at the end of the last week all fell out at him. He bent over, not caring about the fact that half of the people in the hallway could see his underwear, and gathered them together, rolling his eyes when he heard the wolf whistles.

"So Seth, why don't we get together this weekend?" Seth glared up at Wade Barrett and shifted to replace his books in his locker.

"Piss off Barrett," he growled, grunting in surprise when Wade shoved him up against his locker.

"See, the way you dress is a clear indication that you want this," Wade growled in his ear. "So why don't you come over later and…" Seth rolled his eyes and jerked his head backwards, the top of his head smacking into his nose.

"Keep your filthy hands off me," he growled, slamming his locker shut and storming down the hallway. He shrieked as he was hauled into a broom closet by a random arm, and pushed up against the door by a solid body.

"Hey there sexy," the sultry voice of his boyfriend purred, Seth grinning and wrapping his arms around Deans neck.

"We have classes," he reminded Dean, before moaning as the rough fingers slid up his thigh to play with the hem of his panties.

"And you got me all turned on watching you beat up Barrett," Dean argued, pressing Seth's hand to his crotch, letting him feel his hard dick through his jeans. Seth groaned and squeezed gently, before shrugging.

"Well, I guess if we make it quick," he agreed, already reaching for Deans belt. Here was the other reason that he didn't give a damn what anyone else in this town thought of him.


	2. Ambrollins High School AU-The Fair

**Set in the same universe as Chapter 1.**

Coming up behind him in their school hallway, Dean groped Seth's ass firmly and growled in his ear.

"We're going out tonight sexy. Dress pretty for me." Seth shivered and nodded already mentally planning his outfit as he leant into his boyfriend's side.

* * *

By the time Dean picked him up, Seth had decided on a shirt that covered little more than his pecs, and had glittered up his abs. His short pleated school girl skirt was paired with ripped fishnet stockings, and his usual combat boots. A chain hung loosely around his hips, acting as a pseudo belt for the skirt.

"Damn," Dean said, taking Seth's hand. "You look amazing babe. Ready to go?" Seth beamed and nodded, allowing Dean to lead him down his front steps to his car.

* * *

"I didn't know there was a fair open tonight," Seth mentioned as Dean pulled into the parking lot. His boyfriend grinned at him and slid out of the car, hurrying around to open his door for him.

"I'm not a girl Dean, you don't have to act chivalrous in an attempt to get into my pants," Seth huffed, flicking his hair away from his face.

"Oh baby, like you'd deny me," Dean teased, licking his lips and sliding his hand up Seth's skirt.

"Stop that!" Seth snapped, slapping Dean's hand away and nodding to the children walking past them. "Do you think we could not scar them for life?" Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around Seth's waist, leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly. Seth pouted until Dean rubbed his rough, stubbled cheek against Seth's neck.

"Oh all right then," Seth sighed, giving in and leaning into Dean's side. "But you owe me cotton candy." Dean grinned triumphantly and led Seth towards the gate. He just wanted to make out on the top of the Ferris wheel.


	3. Shield-Pain

**By the request of my reviewers, here be some Roman.**

Roman groaned holding his ribs as he stumbled through the hotel room door, collapsing on the bed. Seth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you overdo it at the gym?" he asked from his position on the floor where he was attempting to pack all of their clothes into their bags.

"Shut up," Roman growled, his arm not moving from its position. Dean smirked as he walked through the door, shutting it behind him.

"There's my little housewife," he teased leaning down for a kiss from Seth. He wasn't expecting a hand to shoot out and grab hold of his cock through his loose workout shorts.

"I'm not a chick, and I suggest that you think twice before you call me names again if you want to get your cock in my ass anytime soon," he started, his voice low and dangerous. "What did Roman do to end up in so much pain?"

"He wouldn't listen to me," Dean argued, his cock starting to get hard despite him knowing the danger he was in. "It's not my fault!" Seth rolled his eyes and let Dean go, getting to his feet and walking over to Roman, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You should have taken it easy," he sighed. "You knew you were hurt." Roman glared up at Seth half-heartedly. Seth just laughed softly and pushed lightly on his shoulder.

"Roll over," he demanded, picking the massage oil up off the bedside table. "Imma give you a massage. Always helps." Roman sighed and rolled over, Seth helping him to get his shirt off before he straddled his ass.

"Just relax baby," Seth soothed, beginning to rub his lover's shoulders and upper back. Roman hissed when Seth touched his tender ribs, and Seth hushed him softly, brushing his fingertips along Romans back.

"Once we're done here, you can get in the shower and then we'll wrap your ribs back up," he said softly, continuing the soft touches. "The hot water will help soothe the pain, and then we can watch one of those awful action movies until we have to be at the arena." Roman hummed and nestled his head further into the pillow, Seth smiling behind his back. He'd known that Roman wasn't sleeping well, and he was glad that his plan seemed to be working perfectly.


	4. Shield-Saint Patricks

**A little Shield humour. **

"You want to go out to the bar tonight?" Roman asked, Seth walking next to him and Dean on the other side of Seth.

"What's so special about tonight?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his lover. Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head at Dean.

"St Patricks Day," he teased. "You're getting forgetful in your old age." Dean aimed a smack at the side of his lover's head, Seth laughing and ducking the blow.

"I'm like 4 and a half months older than you," he scolded, Seth hiding behind Roman and laughing. Roman rolled his eyes, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, propelling them forcefully down the arena hallway.

"Will you two stop bickering for ten minutes?" he sighed, Seth and Dean both looking up at him innocently. "Dean, stop that. You look ridiculous." Seth burst out laughing again, and Dean levelled a glare at his lover that promised punishment.

"Oh shut up," Dean huffed, elbowing Roman in the ribs firmly.

"My question remains, bar after the show?" Roman repeated, his patience starting to wane.

"Nah, let's just go back to the hotel," Seth suggested, his lips turning up into a soft smile.

"I don't know…" Dean mumbled, Seth pouting.

"C'mon," he begged. "I promise I'll make it worth your while…" Roman smirked, reaching out to grope Seth's ass only to freeze.

"Are you wearing underwear boy?" he snarled, knowing damn well that Seth liked to wear his belt a little loose. Seth grinned and pulled away, his secretive smile fully in place.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he teased, before he sashayed away, hips swinging slightly.

"Damn that boy," Roman growled, watching as his pants fell down his hips slightly, the top of his crack being revealed.

"…he's wearing underwear," Dean murmured as the emerald strap peeked out from above Seth's waistband.

"Holy crap," Roman cursed, watching Seth's fingers sneak around and tug his pants down just a little bit more, the strap being revealed as little more than a piece of string. "So no bar tonight?"

"Nope," Dean agreed, both men following their lover down the hall, Seth smirking in front of them. He'd known that he'd be able to manipulate them.


	5. Shield-Uncomfortable

**Follows on from last chapter**

"Roman…" Seth whined, his head tilted and his nails scrabbling at his lovers wrist. The bigger man ignored the slight pain, and tightened his grip on his younger lover's hair.

"Door," he instructed Dean, passing over the key card and waiting until the door was open before he forcibly shoved Seth through it, forcing him over the end of the bed.

"Roman!" Seth complained, twisting his head sidewards to rest his cheek on the bedspread.

"Stay there," Roman demanded, Seth pouting over at Dean but doing as he was told.

"You teased us, and it wasn't necessary. Or kind," Roman scolded, snapping his belt over Seth's back. Seth shuddered and spread his legs wider, knowing what was coming. Roman reached around Seth and unbuckled his belt, tugging his slacks down his thighs before he groaned low in his throat.

"Jesus that's pretty," Dean murmured softly to Roman, reaching out to grope Seth's ass cheeks roughly. Roman snapped the belt again and nudged Dean out of the way, before he brought the leather down on the plump ass cheek. Seth screamed and buried his face in the comforter as Roman continued to bring the belt down, several strikes in quick succession.

"Do not test us Boy," Roman snarled, tossing the belt away and reaching down to snap the string of the thong around Seth's waist.

"I won't do it again," Seth promised quietly. "That thing was incredibly uncomfortable anyway." Dean laughed softly, dragging his short nails down Seth's back.

"Well, then I guess we better fuck the uncomfortable feeling away," he teased, falling to his knees and spreading Seth's cheeks as Roman settled onto the bed and guided Seth's mouth to his hard cock. At least Seth had learnt his lesson about teasing.


	6. Seth-Stripper

"Seth, you're up last tonight!" Tara yelled across the room, nodding to some of the other dancers before heading back out to the front. Seth frowned and glanced over at one of his friends, the redhead shrugging with one shoulder.

"Maybe someone saw you dance last week, requested you specially?" he suggested, turning back to the mirror to fluff his loose locks a little more. Seth shrugged, picking up the eyeliner and tracing his eyes, using the tip of a finger to smudge the black line a little.

"I wonder who that might be…" he mused, moving over to the wardrobe racks.

* * *

"And now, for our final dancer of the night! Our very own, PUPPY!" Seth sighed and rolled his eyes at the announcer. Justin always liked to be very flamboyant in his introductions. The curtains opened, and he crawled out, making the puppy tail attached to his butt plug sway enticingly. Wearing nothing more than puppy ears attached to a clear headband, and a silvery thong that glittered under the lights. Wrapping his hands around the pole he pulled himself up, locking one leg around the pole and rolling his hips, almost humping the metal. His eyes were flitting around the crowd, looking for the lucky guy who would receive the free lap dance at the end of his act, and coming up woefully short. He leant backwards, moaning softly and rubbing his hard dick against the cold metal pole, even as his eyes lit upon the small group of business men in the corner closest to the stage, Heath leaning over to pass them their drinks.

Seth danced his way off the stage, heading straight for the tall, heavily muscled brunette and straddling his lap, grinding against his lap and grinning in triumph as he felt the man's cock respond instantly. He groaned as he felt it rub insistently against his ass, heavily aware of how little there was between his ass and the thick dick. He rolled his hips, loving the guttural groan the movement pulled out of the brunette's lips before he rose and danced back to the stage, wiggling his ass before strutting back behind the curtain. As much as he might complain about the customers grabby hands, he did love the attention.

**Yes folks, that was Roman he was grinding on. **


	7. Shield-Club

**Yes I seem to have a fascination for Seth in a skirt.**

"Well hi there sexy," a deep voice purred, coming up behind Seth. Seth smirked and rubbed his ass against the man's crotch, feeling the thick cock harden.

"Hi there," he grinned, flicking his hair out of his face to turn and look at the brunette with his hands on his hips. "What's your name big boy?" The man smirked and slid his hands up to rest on Seth's thighs, just barely beneath his short skirt.

"Roman, and yours?" the broad man asked, sliding his fingers up further. Seth leant backwards, giving the other man access to slide his fingers around to the front of his body.

"Seth," he replied, groaning as Roman slid his fingers over the straining white panties beneath his plaid skirt.

"Well hi there boys," a dirty blonde haired man smirked, coming up to Seth and Roman. "Getting started without me are we?"

"Seth, this is my boyfriend Dean," Roman purred. "See, we saw you dancing from across the room and we just had to have you." Dean pressed his chest against Seth's, and slid his hands around to grope the firm ass.

"You'll let us have you, won't you cutie?" he purred, sliding his fingers under the hem of the panties lightly, teasing Seth with the feeling of his short fingernails against the soft skin of his ass. Seth pursed his lips, and ran his fingers down to grope Deans cock through the soft blue jeans, moaning at the size.

"If you think I'm big, you should feel Romans," he growled in his ear, leaning closer. "Good 12 inches, thick as a beer can." Seth rolled his eyes, clenching his ass only to grind it against Romans crotch.

"Hardly," Roman sighed, using his grip on Seth's hips to pull him closer. "Although I am a good 8 inches, and I promise to stretch you out real good." Seth shuddered and grabbed hold of the two men's hands, dragging them out of the club. He needed a good pounding after his week.

**I'm sorry...I couldn't resist making fun of some bad fanfiction.**


	8. Shield-Halloween

**Shield and Jay/Heath**

"Are you guys ready yet?" Jay sighed, tapping on the hotel room door. Behind him Dean scoffed, and Roman snorted, the latter running a hand through his long hair.

"Jay, we'll just meet you down there," Heath called back, giggling.

"Might as well just do as he says, Seth always takes forever to get ready," Dean sighed. "I thought I was over having to wait for chicks."

"I suggest you shut up and leave if you feel like getting laid tonight!" Seth yelled from the other side of the door, the three men in the hallway snickering and heading down the hall toward the stairs.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Roman grumbled, glancing at his watch on his wrist. Jay shrugged, and ruffled his hair, checking that the spikes were still intact.

"Better not to think too much about it," he said with a soft sigh.

"They're chicks, just let them go," Dean mused, leaning against the back wall with his eyes closed.

"You know what happens when you call Seth a chick," Roman scolded, reaching out to cuff Dean lightly around the back of the head.

"Holy shit…will you two stop fighting and look?" Jay snapped, straightening up and staring at the door. Heath appeared in the doorway, long red hair pulled into a single ponytail at the back of his head. He turned his head to search for Jay in the crowd, the ponytail bouncing and tickling the back of his neck. When his eyeliner ringed eyes met Jay, he smiled, the short black and white cheerleader skirt being flicked sidewards as Heath posed in the doorway. Heath trailed his fingertips over the small expanse of midriff exposed between the waistband of the skirt, and the bottom of the top half of the outfit.

"Well that's your boy," Roman growled, stepping up next to Jay. "Now where's ours?"

"Right there," Dean growled, pushing his sunglasses up to his head. Seth appeared next to Heath, and leant over to shove the other man up against the wall, capturing the red-heads lips. His white button down shirt was tied under his pecs, showing off his tight abs and the string of the pure white thong peeking over the top of the short red, plaid schoolgirl skirt. Ripped fishnets and black combat boots half done up completed the outfit, and his hair pulled up in to perfectly tied pigtails only made Roman and Dean more eager to use them as reins to fuck Seth.

"If you'll excuse me…" Jay murmured, striding across the room, and wrapped Heaths ponytail around his fist, dragging the red-head out of the room. Seth popped his gum and sashayed across the room, stopping just shy of Roman and reaching out to trail his fingers down the varsity jacket.

"So my big strong football player," he purred, Roman puffing his chest out slightly. "How are you going to treat me tonight?"

"Like the little whore you are," Dean snarled, yanking Seth into his arms. Seth giggled and looked up at the elder man, grinding his hips into the bulge covered by ripped black jeans.

"Well hi there bad boy," he teased, gripping the leather covered biceps. Roman came up behind them, and groped Seth's ass under his skirt.

"What do you say we take this slut back to the room and show him why it's a bad idea to provoke us?" Roman suggested, Dean wiggling his eyebrows and dragging Seth out of the room. Company Halloween parties were made to be blown off.


	9. Shield-Beach

**Happy Birthday Roman**

"Where are you two taking me?" Roman sighed, a slight smile playing over his lips. Seth just laughed, and reached back to pat Romans knee.

"You'll see," he teased. Roman huffed and rolled his eyes fondly behind the blindfold.

"It's my birthday, and you're just being mean now," he argued. Seth and Dean both laughed at that one, and Roman fell silent.

"Here we are," Dean announced, the car pulling to a stop. Roman grinned and reached for the blindfold.

"Wait!" Seth demanded, rushing around the car to help his lover out.

"Just do as he tells you," Dean sighed, amusement clear in his voice. Roman shrugged and allowed Seth to help him from the car, Seth wrapping an arm around his waist as Dean came around on his other side.

"Just three steps here," Seth coaxed, tightening his grip when Roman took the three steps.

"Is it raining?" Roman asked, holding a hand up.

"Drizzling, stop being fussy," Dean scolded. "Ready?" Seth leant up and removed Romans blindfold, the elder man blinking slowly.

"A beach?" he asked in confusion, glancing from side to side at his lovers. Seth smiled shyly up at him.

"I remembered you saying that your birthday tradition was to go to the beach," he informed Roman softly. "I just thought that even though it's not Pensacola Beach…" Roman smiled gratefully down at his lover.

"That was our first date…thank you," he said softly, kissing Seth's lips gently. Dean settled down on the sand, and Roman and Seth followed. When the rain started coming down harder, none of the three moved except to bring their jackets tighter around them. Roman was happy on his birthday, and that made Dean and Seth even happier with their decision.


End file.
